Zodiac Guardians
Zodiac Guardians was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew currently flew the flag of Soul Mates. History Zodiac Guardians was originally founded by Heaven on 16 May, 2006. The crew was later disband. Zodiac Guardians was then refounded by Merdran on 17 October, 2006. The crew founded the flag of Stellar Constellation on 22 October 2006. By September of 2007 Keverrs had replaced Merdran as captain of Zodiac Guardians. In October of 2007 the crew moved to Soul Mates. Shortly after Keverrs left the crew and Sorin became captain. Public Statement We are the Finest Guardians armed in a magic circle of Friendliness and Freedom. Our Missions are sharing the ambitions of Blessing. To the sailors who need our help.Be our Friends, be part of our blessings and step into our World of the Zodiac Circle. We shine within and our spirits are unstoppable. We Pillage a lot, Gathering Poe and go on patrol often for other Sailors' Faith and destiny. To Expand our Love. So won't you join now ? Crew Articles # Respect your crew mates, flag mates, and jobbers. Please avoid abusive language and actions torward those people also. # On pillages please listen to the officer in charge or the battle naver. When asked to take stations or stop lazing please do so promptly. Repeated orders to do so will result in your possible planking without warning. # No begging, parlor challenges, or selling/buying of items on vessel chat. You may perform these actions if the OIC approves them though. Begging though in any form is frowned upon. # Please relax and have fun on our pillages, we are all here for a good time. That is the most important rule, to always have fun :) Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Ask to join the crew while the vessel is in port before or after a pillage. *Pirate: Have experience and show the ability to work multiple stations on a vessel (not including guns and navigation). Also a potential pirate must be able to follow the rules of the officers running pillages and have a pirate badge. PIRATES ARE NOW ALLOWED TO GUN UNLESS THEY HAVE PRIOR PERMISSION. If a pirate keeps getting on guns without permission they will be DEMOTED. *'Midshipman': This rank is reserved for pirates who have shown loyalty, excellent ability, and the desire to grow and learn. Once a pirate achieves this rank they are entitiled to recieve officer training and the eventual promotion to officer. *Officer: To be promoted to officer, a potential candiate must demonstrate loyalty, trustworthiness, and the ability to have fun with the crew and help it grow. There are no set stat requirments for this rank other then a reasonable level of experience and talent on vessel stations. Officers aren't allowed to run pillages without having a FO or above on the vessel with them. To run there own pillages officers must either have the permission of a SO or above or pass a battle naviation and basic ship operations test. *Fleet Officer: To be promoted to fleet officer a officer must prove they are trust-worthy and loyal to the crew because a FO may have access to other's boats. The senior officers and captain will determine which officers are promoted to this rank. FO's are required to be able to run pillages on there own and be able to recruit new crew members to the crew. *Senior Officer: The decision for promotion to senifer officer will be determined by the other senior officers and the Captain. Note: Exceptions to these requirements can happen, have happened, and most likely will happen, however you should not expect to be such an exception, this will be decided by the Captain and SO's External Links * Stellar Constellation flag forums